Testing the Waters: Bakura's Modern Modus Operandi
by gammastre
Summary: Bakura tries to get past Kaiba's many layers of security in order to get the "golden egg".
1. Chapter 1

Relatively short story, I think, with a few chapters. I am going to finish this story D: D:. Don't worry, I am still working on Thief's Knowledge! This story idea has been itching me since I began Thief's Knowledge, actually, haha XD

Summary: Bakura tries to get past Kaiba's many layers of security in order to get the "golden egg" so to speak. Action/comedy.

Chapter 1

Kaiba Corporations is known throughout the world as the company that makes the best duel disks and the best Duel Monsters' related merchandise. It used to be known for its advanced weaponry, supplying anyone given the proper amount of cash, but when the second generation took over, he, taking over as a young adult, naturally converted the company's products to children's toys. Though the company is known for producing fun, light-hearted products, the CEO is known for his extreme lack of young childishness. He is, in fact, known for being severely strict though not cruel. And extremely logical. Thus, instead of hiring many bodyguards that would need his complete trust and access to many high-level areas, he has constructed and is continually upgrading a completely automated defense system. Such a system is supposed to prevent any harm from coming to him. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the most successful company in the world, tests his self-defense system at his house.

Bakura walked down the street, peering into windows while picking passerby's pockets. He whistled a shrill, nonsensical tune while he was at it, and one could see the glass windows begin to rattle in response. He continued down the street for some ways before finally ducking into an alley. Dumping his goods onto a rotting crate, he quickly counted the cash, pocketed it, and searched for anything else that might be worthwhile and valuable. He then stashed the remains into the box and, while whistling, made his way through town on the main road. Domino City was not a small city, but it was surprisingly difficult to travel anywhere without an automatic method of transportation. Bakura hated this but continued strolling along until he reached Kaiba's hill – a hill upon which the Kaiba mansion rested. He had time, after all, and it was at least relatively good exercise to keep his body in shape.

He gazed up at the mansion. He had never attempted to approach the mansion, but he was feeling particularly pissed because his earlier bounty had been disappointing. Deciding on a whim to see how far he could get, he hopped over the fence. Or attempted to. Instead of successfully crossing the gate like he expected to, Bakura was electrocuted, and he sat down hard on the concrete. He cursed under his breath. Of course it wouldn't be possible to reach the mansion without proper preparation and reconnaissance. With nothing better to do, Bakura made it his goal to reach the mansion and take a peek around. There was bound to be a lot of things worth stealing in Kaiba's house. After hiking around the perimeter of the hill to get a feel for the different possible routes he could take, Bakura jogged back home.

Ryou still wasn't home when he arrived, so Bakura was forced to make himself some food. Being a guy that was used to buying cheap street food was not helpful when it came to preparing food for himself. Throwing together what could passably be called a sandwich, he went into Ryou's room and hopped onto the internet. As he was browsing for some tools of the trade, Ryou returned. Quickly, so as not to arouse suspicion, Bakura cleared his history and left the computer back in its original state before going to meet Ryou. Ryou looked exhausted, so Bakura, feeling a bit happy after having found a project, decided to throw another sandwich together for Ryou. While Ryou was eating, Bakura took the time to question him on the usage of libraries and Kaiba's past security measures. Ryou, surprised Bakura was asking him nicely, said, "You need to get a library card so that you can check out a certain number of books per week. You have to return the books or renew them by the end of the week, and if you don't you are fined. You also can't damage the books or else you will be fined. Different libraries have different limits for the number of books you can check out. As for Kaiba's past security measures, they varied immensely, ranging from a single Russian bodyguard to having an electric field generator that somehow did not affect him. I don't really know any specifics though. You could probably find out at the library? Why are you interested in his security?"

"It's none of your business," Bakura gruffly replied. He gave a single nod of thanks for the information and left. After Bakura left, Ryou continue eating his sandwich. There was no point in prying into Bakura's business unless he wanted to suffer in the process.

Aaaand that is all for now! Probably not such a great intro to pique anyone's interest, but oh wells! It's weird. I've had a much clearer idea of how I wanted this story to flow than anything else I've ever written for fun, and it is so much more difficult to write! It's like…the more of an idea I have, the higher expectations I have for it to flow a certain way? Which results in me not actually writing anything I want to? WEIRDNESS. Anyhow, R&R, or, not, since there isn't much to review XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Pretty quick update, if I do say so myself. I guess procrastinating homework does have some merits, ne?  
>Scaevola2: I meant that the chapter's content itself did not really have much to review since it was really just introductory XD.<p>Chapter 2<p>

Ryou's information had been very useful, so Bakura set off towards the library immediately. As he made his way to the library, he passed a suspicious looking Marik in an alleyway. Ignoring him, he continued on until he reached the library, only to find that the library had closed a few hours ago. Scowling at Ryou's lack of information, Bakura kicked at one of the walls, stubbing his foot, and left for the Kaiba Hill, or the Hill for short. The dark sky and chilly air did not help Bakura's mood. When he finally arrived at the Hill, he was extremely annoyed and shivering. Due to his state, his capacity for exercising caution dropped, resulting in him dragging apart two of the metal bars of the fence just wide enough for him to squeeze through. He was lucky the bricks he used to push apart the bars were not conductive. His shirt was baggy enough such that if it brushed against the bars, he did not get shocked. After he finally squeezed through the hole, he dusted himself off and headed at a trot in a zig-zag manner up towards the mansion. Surprised that he had yet to spring any traps, he suddenly found himself in a forest. Bakura halted. There was no forest on the hill, so where did this forest suddenly come from? The jog had warmed him up some, but stopping was rapidly cooling him down. Glaring, Bakura punched the nearest tree, wondering if it was real or not. And to his surprise, he made solid contact, jarring his bones and scratching his fist. Glancing at his hand, he pulled out the largest splinters but otherwise ignored the wound. Well, it /was/ Kaiba after all. Kaiba could afford to have reversible land with a forest on one side. Ignoring the forest, Bakura ran horizontally until the forest was not in front of him anymore and then continued his trek up the hill.

Huis time, instead of a forest, Bakura ended up in a minefield. He only knew this because a twig suddenly exploded. The force of the explosion and its suddenness caused Bakura to fall backwards. He hit his head on the rocky ground and grunted in pain. Taken aback at what he hit his head on, he looked down at the ground and felt around. The ground was rocky. Bakura was pretty sure that the terrain had not changed as he was running and that he had never seen rocky terrain on the Hill before. Whatever was going on with the hill was becoming very aggravating. But Bakura could not do anything about it even though he wanted to just blow up the entire Hill and be done with it since he was a thief and not a vandal or a terrorist. Getting up, he, again, continued horizontally before proceeding vertically. Only to find himself in water barely above freezing temperature. Climbing out of the body of water was much more difficult than removing himself from either the forest or the minefield. When he finally managed to crawl out, he collapsed onto the ground, shivering. Completely chilled to the bone and getting numb, Bakura slowly managed to stand up. Looking up at the mansion, Bakura could faintly tell that he had gotten about a quarter of the way up the hill and a third of the way around the hill. By now, night had compleely descended and it was very dark on the hill. He would have a lot more trouble if he tried to keep going, so he turned around. Making the descent was much quicker than ascending, and luckily, no further trapns sprang. When he finally reached the fence, he was still soaked. Climbing over the fence, he did not notice that he should have been electrocuted until he was already halfway home. Thanking the good graces of luck and possibly an adventurous Mokuba, Bakura finally reached home.

Ryou was in the living room, asleep with the TV still on. Bakura tiptoed through, turning off the TV on the way to his room. Grabbing some clothes, he took a bath and relished the hot, soaking water. His bones warmed up and he relaxed. His attempt tonight had been very informative. Kaiba was evidently spending his money without any constraint. As he sat in the warm water pondering the Hill's defenses, Bakura did not even notice when he slipped into slumber.

Meh, R&R :)

I think I like first person more. Third person seems to repeat the same sentence patterns and sentences over and over even when it doesn't? It just sounds so elementary and dull. I shall have to read more books and take note of their prose. Maybe I will be able to figure out a way to like my writing when I am writing in third person. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! It's been a while. Time really likes to speed by when you aren't paying attention, huh. Also when you are paying too much attention. ..I can attribute some of the delay to having broken the hard drive and consequently needing a replacement hard drive, losingeverything on the original hard drive. Magnets don't go so well with electronics! Anyhoo, Here ya go!

Oh, btw, I had to do [forwardslash] to mean '/' because otherwise the link kept disappearing. That is a perfectly safe (says the uploader _) link to Bakura's map :D. If anyone wants, please make me a better drawing! I don't think Bakura's drawing/handwriting skills are _that_ bad. Hehe.

Chapter 3

Bakura jolted awake. He was still in the tub, but the water had gone cold. He cleaned himself up before getting out of the bath and dressing. Before he forgot, he found a a long roll of paper and began drawing a map of Kaiba's Hill. (http:[forwardslash forwardslash].com[forwardslash]albums[forwardslash]aa370[forwardslash]gammastre[forwardslash]). The map complete, Bakura hopped onto the Internet to see if any satellites could give him useful data regarding the Hill. But aside from the general position of the Hill and some streams, the satellites were of no use. Bakura still took note of the placement of the streams though, even though experience from the night before told him that nothing on the Hill was at it seemed. With such an incomplete map, Bakura was little better off than before. He needed more data, but how could he get more information? As far as he knew, Domino City did not have any information brokers. At least, no information brokers that dealt in anything above petty brothels and small grudges. He walked out of the house and headed towards the Kame Game Shop. The dawn light shimmered in the air, hitting dust particles and giving the atmosphere a timeless feel.

When he reached the Kame Game Shop, proper sunlight was finally beginning to shine, and Yugi was heading out. Bakura quickly caught up and tapped Yugi on the shoulder. Yugi spun and gasped at seeing Bakura's face so near.

"What do you want, Bakura?"

"Information. I know you hung out with Kaiba for a while when things were getting rocky."

"Kaiba? Even if I had any information that you would want, I would not sell out my friends so easily!"

Bakura smirked. "What do you want in exchange? I'll trade you. Something you want for the information."

"There's nothing that you can give that would make me change my mind!"

Bakura continued staring into Yugi's eyes. Yugi shifted uncomfortably. Glancing away, he repeated, "I won't change my mind! Now please excuse me. I need to get to school."

Yugi's back receded, but it was small and unconfident. Bakura knew Yugi wanted something badly enough to trade the information for. Yugi had wavered when he looked away and repeated the statement. Before he'd get the information, Bakura would need to figure out what it was that Yugi wanted so badly. A new Duel Disk? Some rare cards? Standing still on the sidewalk thinking, a car swerved and nearly hit Bakura. Eyes wide, Bakura fell backwards, barely catching himself before cracking his head on the ground. Anger pulsed through his body. Before he knew it, he had chased the car all the way to Yugi's school. When the red receded from his vision enough for him to notice his surroundings, he jumped and immediately hid in the shadows. The car had parked, and Malik got out of the car. Malik glanced around. Nobody else was outside. He casually grabbed his bookbag and headed towards the entrance. When he passed Bakura's hiding spot, Bakura pounced, knocking Malik to the ground. Irritated that someone had ruined his chance to look cool, Malik punched out at Bakura but missed. Bakura dragged a struggling Malik into the shadows. When it finally dawned on Malik that his struggles were futile, he slowly stopped, though his stiff body and raging eyes still indicated that he was angry.

"You think it is funny to almost hit bystanders with your reckless driving?" Bakura hissed.

Removing Bakura's hand, Malik replied, "What bystander? YOU? A bystander? I think the world would be thankful to me if I _had_ hit you!"

"Hah. Hah. Hah," Bakura spit out.

"Let me go now. I'm going to be late!"

"As if you aren't already late?"

"Late from my typical late entrance! I have an image to maintain! Let. Me. Go!" Malik struggled to escape Bakura's grasps once more.

"I'll let you go if you promise to give me proper compensation. You made more of my hair go white."

"Fine, fine!" Bakura released his grasp just as Malik struggled once more, allowing Malik's momentum to carry him to the ground. Snapping his head back to glare at Bakura furiously, Malik jumped up and swiftly entered school, dusting himeslf off in an attempt to regain his dignity.

With that, Bakura now had a source of information about Yugi. Malik should be able to give him the information on what Yugi wanted so badly. Bakura would simply need to wait a bit for Malik to get out of school. Things were moving along at a nice pace. With nothing to do until Malik was free, Bakura found a bushy, leafy tree, climbed up it, and took a nap.

R&R!

Um, just checking, but is this too violent for the K+ rating? I did not expect it to get violent. How come nothing ever goes as planned XD. Oh well, that's the fun part about life and things. Also this story is turning out a lot longer than I expected. o_O


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

Chapter 4

As soon as the bell rang, Malik dashed out of class, ignoring everyone that called out to him. When he reached the front gate, he darted to the side and took a peek around the corner. Bakura was nowhere to be found. Not yet breathing a sigh of relief, Malik innocently approached his car and got in. And made an involuntary noise of surprise. Bakura was in the passenger seat, smirking at Malik. Malik shifted nervously, his anger rising. Containing his anger, Malik looked Bakura in the eye and said, "What are you doing here? Get out. Now." Bakura merely looked back at him. Malik fumed. Bakura turned to face front, crossed his legs as he laid them on the dashboard, and began whistling. The dashboard was a shade of lavender patterned with black and silver. Mostly. With Bakura's legs on top, worn, faded, light blue jeans slightly streaked black from usage (and dirt?) interrupted the pattern and made the dashboard appear washed out and bland. And ugly. Hopefully the black streaks would not get all over the dashboard...Bakura shifted his legs, allowing Malik to see that some of the black streaks had, indeed, transferred to the dashboard. He could not take it anymore. Turning to Bakura, Malik hissed, "Ok. What do you want. Hurry up so that you can get out and I can go on with my life." Bakura moved his legs so that they were in a more natural sitting position.

"Well well, impatient, are we," said Bakura. Malik simply glared. "Okaay. All I want to know is what Yugi wants with utmost passion such that he is willing to trade something extremely precious for it." A quizzical look quickly appeared on Malik's face, softening his glare a bit.

"Huh? Yugi wants something and wants something that badly?"

"..." Malik did not know? If Malik did not know...who would know? "Ok. Who would know then?"

"Uhhhh...try Mokuba?"

Bakura kept his expression steady, but the gears in his brain were already whirling upon hearing the suggestion. Stepping out of the car, Bakura gruffly shot out a quick "Thanks. Don't you dare mention the contents of this meeting to anyone. Especially them," and walked away.

Malik, puzzled, quickly leaned to the dashboard to see how dirty it had gotten due to Bakura's ministrations but was surprised to find that there was nothing there. His anger flared up again. He had been played by Bakura! Again! Suddenly stepping on the pedal (after turning the car on, of course), Malik sped off into the city to take out his anger and frustration. He would not be able to catch Bakura if he desperately tried, but maybe on the offchance, Bakura would get what he deserved when he tried to approach Mokuba. Malik could just see Bakura thinking of kidnapping Mokuba to ask him the same weird question. He couldn't wait for it to happen and for Kaiba to step in and give Bakura a good bashing. He began cackling madly in his enraged state and sped up, flooring the car and squeaking around corners.

Meanwhile, Bakura was heading to the Hill, thinking hard. He was somewhat at a loss. Kaiba always kept Mokuba holed up in the mansion, and Bakura's main goal is to sneak into the mansion undetected. If he went to chat with Mokuba, he would essentially also be realizing his goal? Ah! He could kill two birds with one stone! ..if he could get to Mokuba in the first place. Hm..Mokuba was probably the one that turned off the electric fence. Which means Mokuba could probably get off of the hill whenever he wanted to. So Bakura could probably meet up with him outside of the Hill and persuade him to take him back to the mansion! Finally with a decent plan, Bakura began walking with a purposeful stride, searching for a siuitable place to keep on the lookout for an escaping Mokuba.

R&R please :)  
>Bloopers (what was I thinking?)<p>

"..." Malik did not know? Then who were those reindeer I saw acting suspicously Bakura was at a loss. How else was he supposed to find out Pikachu's sequit.t [secret] Yugi would not tell and Morgan could not telle #I swear the reindeer made sense at the time. But where did Pikachu come from? And sequit is such a nice spelling for secret.

FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN" /SPAN/FONTJsFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、、あ；ナ/SPAN/FONTvFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"フォア；/SPAN/FONTfFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"っ/SPAN/FONTrsFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；/SPAN/FONTdhksyglhpdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"。ドあう/SPAN/FONTdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、/SPAN/FONTgkjTFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"府/SPAN/FONTgkjdlFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"『/SPAN/FONTKjFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"度/SPAN/FONTdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、あ；/SPAN/FONTlsFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"ん/SPAN/FONTshtdpFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；/SPAN/FONTdjdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"い/SPAN/FONTsfphFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"あ；/SPAN/FONTvFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"「胃/SPAN/FONTsFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"虜/SPAN/FONTslFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"家ええ/SPAN/FONTkjFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"度/SPAN/FONTdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、あ；あ/SPAN/FONTpFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、あ/SPAN/FONTtFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；オ/SPAN/FONTtsfwrFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"度じゃ/SPAN/FONTrFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；『/SPAN/FONTKFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"じゃ/SPAN/FONTkmFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"具/SPAN/FONTjkFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、ソヴェ/SPAN/FONTKjdtFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、ド/SPAN/FONTdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"路/SPAN/FONTdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"っ/SPAN/FONTktFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"ウッ/SPAN/FONTshFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"四/SPAN/FONTgdlhFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；/SPAN/FONTwFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"ぱ；/SPAN/FONTkjdvldFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、絵：/SPAN/FONTmFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"後/SPAN/FONTvgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"る/SPAN/FONTsFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"裏/SPAN/FONTdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"あうあ/SPAN/FONTglwFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"ナ/SPAN/FONTvFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"フォア鵜/SPAN/FONTsksfksykjdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"いあお/SPAN/FONTwmFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"フィ/SPAN/FONTjsFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"ま/SPAN/FONTpgvzFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；お/SPAN/FONTdpgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"痔/SPAN/FONTwFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"あ/SPAN/FONTlhFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"んづあ/SPAN/FONTlFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、あ/SPAN/FONTpvgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"る/SPAN/FONTjsmFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"でマ/SPAN/FONTpgvFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"い/SPAN/FONTslkglfdhksFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；/SPAN/FONTgkFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；/SPAN/FONTkgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"っ/SPAN/FONTpglkjdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"いあお/SPAN/FONTwlskFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、あ/SPAN/FONTlkgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"る/SPAN/FONTksFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"ん/SPAN/FONTdpgdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"。/SPAN/FONTdkFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"じゃ/SPAN/FONTkjdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、；；/SPAN/FONTkgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"っ/SPAN/FONTpFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"あ/SPAN/FONTpgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"。/SPAN/FONTdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"あ/SPAN/FONTykFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"度あっ/SPAN/FONTlstgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"るナ/SPAN/FONTvFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"フォ魚あ/SPAN/FONTrdFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；えア/SPAN/FONTsmFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"ふぃじぇ/SPAN/FONTjdlFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"ナ/SPAN/FONTvFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"フォアあおお/SPAN/FONTgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"。/SPAN/FONTdhFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"あ/SPAN/FONTkkjdjsfFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"；/SPAN/FONTdwFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"オ/SPAN/FONTtsfFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、あ；；/SPAN/FONTgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"っ/SPAN/FONTkFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"具/SPAN/FONTlFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"あ/SPAN/FONTkkjdhglgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"る缶/SPAN/FONTpwFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、祖/SPAN/FONTvgFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"る、/SPAN/FONTgkjFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"あん/SPAN/FONTsFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"、/SPAN/FONTyfFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"っ/SPAN/FONTpsy #Well. It helps to realize that the input method is not English. And is in QWERTY as opposed to prog dvorak (my main layout). Before turning off the screen and typing. I'm..not even going to bother trying to translate that. It's pretty doable but meh, kind of a pain. 


End file.
